The present invention relates to a control device capable of selectively controlling either one of two controlled members with the use of one control means. Such control device includes two controlled members to be slidingly controlled substantially in parallel to each other, a swing link connecting these controlled members to each other, a lock member adapted to selectively lock either one of the controlled members for preventing the same from being slided, and a control means for swinging the link around its swing axis with respect to the controlled member locked by the lock member, so as to slide the other non-lock controlled member.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional control device of the type above-mentioned, which comprises controlled members 13 and 14, a link 12 disposed at one end side of the controlled members 13 and 14 and connecting the same to each other through pins 15a and 15b, a pin 11 projected from the link 12 in the opposite direction to the controlled members 13 and 14, a rod 6 interlocked with a control means 5 and connected to the pin 11, and a lock member 17 adapted to be engaged with either one of the controlled members 13 and 14 while the link 12 is swung by the control means 5 to slide the other controlled member 14 or 13.
In such construction, the axis P.sub.6 of the rod 6 is separated with a relatively large distance l from an imaginary plane S passing through the axes P.sub.3 and P.sub.4 of the controlled members 13 and 14. Accordingly, when the rod 6 is pushed or pulled, there is generated an external force by which the link (12) tends to swing the pins 15a and 15b with respect to the controlled members 13 and 14.
In order to facilitate the manufacture, there are originally formed gaps among the link 12, the controlled members 13 and 14 and the pins 15a and 15b, and their relative rotation during operation further increase such gaps. This causes the link 12 and the pins 15a and 15b to be swung during operation. Due to such swing, the operational gap of the control means is disadvantageously increased to make operation difficult.